Conatus/Bibbidi
Bibbidi is a character in Conatus and the first character created by WesternSkies. Bibbidi is character 009 and the ninth of the ten free characters. Background Bibbidi was once a fairy living in the South Arcaian Fairy Grotto. As a fairy, she was tasked with using her magic to assist heroes on their quests when they stumbled upon the Grotto. Bibbidi would use her magic and resources given to her by the hero to enchant their gear with special effects. Like with most fairies, however, this was a temporary job. Bibbidi longed for the day when she would be assigned to a hero to assist them in their quest. Over time, Bibbidi developed a rather unhealthy obsession with heroes. She would often sneak outside of boundaries just to catch a glimpse of knights riding on horseback. It was only a matter of time before this infatuation got the better of her, and she decided to accompany a knight lacking a fairy companion. Though the two got along at first, Bibbidi was not satisfied. She used her magic to turn him into a lifeless puppet for her to control. Decades passed, and Bibbidi roamed the land, controlling her knight. In an unfortunate incident in a village in a town in South Arcaia, Bibbidi was caught red-handed by the rest of her kind. The knight was given a proper burial, though Bibbidi's selfish magic would mean that his body would not decompose. Bibbidi was promptly exiled, and word spread to fairies across Grimnore of the selfish fairy and her mindless knight. Bibbidi found an uninhabited grotto in South Acaia, and made her home there. Over the years, she constructed a puppet resembling a knight and named it Merrec the Great. Nowadays, Bibbidi travels the land, on her own "epic quest" with her knight puppet. Appearance Bibbidi is exceptionally small, being a fairy. She has tan skin and red hair tied up in a bun. Most of her figure is obscured by her green dress. Bibbidi's defining feature is her fairy wings. Merrec, her puppet, is about knee height to your average adult. He wears a makeshift suit of armour, and a helmet stolen straight from a knight's grave. Strings protrude from his limbs, up to a wooden cross from which Bibbidi controls him. Personality Bibbidi is not very sane. Decades of isolation and wandering the land with a corpse have messed with her head. Bibbidi is very unstable, and anything could set her off. She may be a bit too upbeat, finding pleasure in nearly anything. She has learned many stories and folktales by heart, and is constantly in search of the next dragon or ogre to slay. Bibbidi's reputation precedes her, causing many people to fear her, though she still thinks of herself and Merrec as great heroes. Bibbidi's obsession with heroes is very unhealthy. She is constantly talking not just to herself, but to Merrec. She has often had full-blown conversations with him, but nothing suggests that she has ever given Merrec life of any sort. If Bibbidi sees somebody in distress, she will go out of her way to help them, no matter how much they may beg her not to. Gameplay Bibbidi is a glass cannon character. She and Merrec boast great speed and decent power, but are severely lacking in defenses. Many of Bibbidi's traits cause her to be easily noticed by enemies, so playing as her requires skill, or brute force. In addition, Bibbidi has very short range with melee weapons, making taking on a horde of enemies near impossible. If you do get stuck in such a situation, it's recommended to use your Puppet Master skill and Fairy Dust shield. Bibbidi has excellent stamina and range to use to her advantage. Her Puppet Master ability makes for some very interesting tactics, with endless possibilities depending on what enemies are controlled. Playing as Bibbidi requires tactical thinking and an awareness of the environment around you. It helps to scout out the area with the Fairy Flight skill. Stats Equipment Traits Skills Trivia *Bibbidi is named after the classic "Bibbidi bobbidi boo" spell *Bibbidi is a spoof of the classic fairy companion trope *The Hero's Sword is a spoof of the Master Sword from The Legend of Zelda **The hilt is decorated with symbols resembling Triforces *All of Bibbidi's stats are multiples of 7, being a magic number *Bibbidi's Tinker trait is a reference to Tinkerbell *Bibbidi's Night Glo trait is named after the Foxes song Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Females Category:Males Category:Fairies Category:Knights Category:Ham's Characters Category:Conatus Category:Subpages